It's Like That
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: DoyleNadia. It was always like that. She would visit him and they would talk. It was like their little code. Down deep inside though, they knew they cared for each other.


_I got an idea when I was listening to Mariah Carey's song "It's Like That". I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other Doyle Nadia story. Thanks a lot, it inspired me a lot. Also, I have no friends in the 24 community! So please PM me if you get a chance, I want to make a friend! I am also KirannaKual on Youtube and Nadiandoyle4eva on 24fantalk. _

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own 24 or else Mike would have made a move on Nadia already!_

_It's Like That._

* * *

It's always like that. Every day. After work. It's always like that.

Nadia watched sadly at Mike's room. She squinted at his face and saw all the white bandages masking his stormy blue eyes. Ever since that day, she had blamed herself. Everything was her fault. Milo was dead and now look at Doyle. _'He maybe never see again'_ she thought sadly too herself.

Her hardcover book snapped shut and Nadia jumped a little as someone patted her shoulder. She looked up to see a short Japanese nurse smiling. "Mam, he is awake so you may go visit him" she said gently. Nadia reddened and nodded. "Actually, I will" she started slowly. Nadia managed to smile "Thanks"

She walked on the tiled floor, her black pumps clacking. Her amber eyes watched intently Mike's face. He looked peaceful excluding all the bandages. His shoulders were relaxing on the pillows. A dark blue cotton blanket was up to his waist.

The door opened with a barely audible squeak but Mike turned around. Nadia took in a breath. "Who's there?" Mike asked, agitated.

Nadia slowly walked up to him. "It's me" she whispered softly. She was on the verge of tears but forced herself to suck it up. She didn't even want to sound weak in front of him.

Mike instantly recognized her sweet voice. "Hey" he said. "Hey" she replied. Mike could imagine her standing there. A black suit with a white shirt under it and her straightened hair up to her shoulder blades. A small smirk made its way to his face.

Nadia pulled up a metal chair and looked at him.

"Did they ever rescue Josh??" he asked. Nadia nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her right earlobe. "Yeah"

"Cheng's with Bill right now and the component was destroyed in a gunfight"

Mike nodded "and Jack?" he asked. Nadia licked her lips and shrugged "to be honest, I don't know where exactly he is" Mike chuckled "that sounds like Jack"

Nadia smiled. It felt good to hear him laugh-even if it was a small chuckle.

She titled her head "how are you?" she asked. Mike sighed. "The food here sucks and my operation is in a week" he said.

Nadia nodded and the room became silent. "What are the chances?" she asked quietly, wringing her petite hands together. Mike licked his lips and sighed. Nadia watched his shoulders tense and then drop. "Fifty-fifty" he said.

Nadia leaned back in the chair. There was a big chance that Mike would never be able to see again. _'But the other half is a positive chance!'_ Nadia tried to chide herself.

"It's not your fault" he said. Nadia's head whipped up. It was like he read her mind. She forced a smile "if you say so" she whispered.

Mike didn't want her to blame herself. She's been threw too much already.

Instinctively, he grabbed her tiny hand in his. Nadia's eyes widened but didn't remove hers. She watched as his cheeks had a little red appear on them but just a tiny amount.

They began to talk about CTU and their lives. "Morris says that Chloe is forcing him to come and see you" Nadia said. Mike smirked "that guy still hates me, huh?" he asked.

Nadia laughed quietly to herself. Her eyes glanced at the clock. "I've got to get going" she said to him. He nodded, Nadia catching just a little bit of sadness cross over on his features. "I'll come by tomorrow too" she said.

"I'd like that Nadia" he said slowly.

Nadia sighed and reluctantly pried her hand out of his.

She pushed the chair back against the creamish colored walls and straightened her suit.

Without looking back, she walked out of the room. Hugging herself, she wondered about his operation. If the result was negative, she would never be able to live with herself. She shut her eyes and got into her car, pressing herself against her seat and turning on the music.

'_When you left, I lost a part of me'_

'_It's still so hard to believe'_

'_Come back baby please'_

'_Cause we belong together'_

Nadia shut the music off immediately, her cheeks blushing furiously. She didn't know if it was from anger or from Mike.

_'I'll just have to make the most of it when we're together'_

* * *

In the end, it was always like that. She would come, they would talk and she would bring fast-food. Once she even brought him a spare Ipod.

Once he brought up Milo and she told him about Stuart.

Once she brought up his personal life and he immediately switched to work.

It was just what they did. And on that day when his operation came, she was there, patiently but hopefully waiting outside.

She was the only one there but it was normal.

Cause it was just like that.

* * *

_**END.**_

_**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**-Shadowsakura321**_


End file.
